Free Your Mind And The Rest Will Follow
by airborne.and.toxic
Summary: Klaine AU/character swap where Kurt was the lead soloist of The Warblers, and Blaine was the one getting bullied at McKinley. WIP. Kurt/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Free Your Mind (And The Rest Will Follow)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG/Fluff  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Klaine AU where Kurt was the lead soloist of The Warblers, and Blaine was the one getting bullied at McKinley._ The boys of New Directions are working on their annual boys versus girls mash up at Finn's house. Enter Kurt Hummel, lead soloist of the Dalton Warblers and Finn's new stepbrother, whom Blaine met just two days earlier.**  
>Warnings<strong>: It's pretty late/early, so I hope this all makes sense.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee, the characters from Glee, etc. etc. The idea is based off a drawing by egobus over on Tumblr. Go check her out because she's super quality.

"It's been an hour and a half and we've gotten nowhere," Blaine said as he tapped his pen against the notepad resting in his lap, relaxing back into the armchair. There were a few song names, all of them crossed or scribbled out, and in the margins he was starting to doodle whatever popped into his head. Finn, Puck, and Sam were seated on the couch in front of the TV in Finn's living room playing some violent video game while Artie and Mike cheered and jeered them on.

"Blaine, we're on a recon mission attempting to assassinate the head zombie terrorist," Finn replied, tongue poking out of his lips as he pressed a certain button furiously, swearing under his breath before adding, "We'll get to it."

"Yeah, cool it with the mash-up stuff and just relax," Puck added, shaking his head at the TV as something exploded that he obviously didn't want to. "The girls don't have anything on us anyway. We could pull something together the day of the mash-off and still kick ass."

Blaine rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the notepad, pressing the pen to paper to hopefully write down some more suggestions. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything, and the sound of machine gun fire and guys screaming was not helping in the slightest. Moving the pen off to the margin, he started doodling again, mind drifting off to his excursion to Dalton Academy two days ago. After another failed attempt at garnering mash-up ideas, a suggestion had been posed that Blaine go check out Dalton and on a whim of frustration, he had actually done so. Upon his arrival, he'd ran into the most beautiful boy he'd ever met, the Warbler's junior soloist named Kurt. The boy had perfectly sculpted brown hair and striking blue eyes and, as Blaine discovered after an impromptu performance by the Warblers, an amazing voice to match.

They had had coffee in one of Dalton's common rooms after the performance. Something, and Blaine guessed that it was probably his lack of a proper uniform and his gushing enthusiasm at the Warblers performance, had given him away as an outsider and briefly, Blaine thought that they would scold or report him. Luckily, Kurt and the other Warblers had been very understanding, listening to him as he told them about his frustration with the other members of his own glee club and his struggles with bullying at his school (not mentioning that it was McKinley purely because he didn't want them to think he was trying to get a leg up on them for competition) that had led him to visit Dalton. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt shared his own story of being bullied and assured Blaine that he could get through it as long as he had courage.

Blaine had found a lot of comfort and assurance in Kurt, and was happy to have made a new friend, someone outside of the New Directions, someone new. It was nice to have someone to understand what he was going through, to talk to when someone at school said something or his parents were acting less than gracious towards him. He'd never had that with anyone else and it was really exciting for Blaine to find that in another guy, let alone someone has beautiful and talented as Kurt.

And maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but that was just something he did; he fell too hard and too fast for nice guys. It had happened before and maybe it was happening again. But something was different about Kurt. He could tell by the way he couldn't wait to see Kurt again, the way he could practically here Kurt's voice in his head telling him he could do anything he wanted, as long as he had courage. Even now, as he sat and doodled a bunch of hearts in the margin of his notepad, he could practically here Kurt saying, "_I'm home, don't mind me, I'm just going to get some things from the kitchen and head upstairs_."

He furrowed his eyebrows at himself, wondering why he would have thought of Kurt's voice saying something so obscure, and then thinking it was even stranger that Finn said out loud casually, "Hey Kurt."

Picking his head up to see why Finn would be saying Kurt's name, his eyes found Kurt, in full Dalton uniform, passing through the living room on the way to the kitchen. The boy smiled at him politely before stopping, the polite smile turning into one that was more warm and personal, as he seemed to recognize Blaine. "Blaine?" he said with a hint of disbelief in his voice, "You didn't mention that you went to McKinley."

Blaine was speechless, completely unprepared to be seeing Kurt again so soon, and without any sort of preparation at all. He simply nodded, flipping the page in his notebook to hide the hearts he had been doodling. Kurt smiled, looking at the boy's huddled around the TV, and then back at him, confusion flashing in his eyes, "Aren't you all supposed to be working on some boys versus girls assignment?"

Blaine nodded again, clearing his throat as he attempted to speak, "We're supposed to be doing a mash-up." He shrugged helplessly as a chorus of yelling and swears came up from the boys seated across the room from him.

A small laugh escaped Kurt's mouth as he nodded, saying, "I see." He looked at the other boys and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he continued on his path towards the kitchen. "Well, I would help you out, but I don't think that would be very fair to the girls from your school. Obviously, if I were on your team, you would automatically win."

"Obviously," Blaine repeated with a laugh, nodding his head as Kurt exited the room. "Thanks anyway," he called after, making sure Kurt was completely out of the room before he turned toward the other boys, whispering Finn's name harshly. When Finn didn't answer, Blaine tore a page from the notebook, balled it up, and threw it at Finn's head.

"Hey!" Finn whined, the machine gun noises stopping as he paused the game and looked back at Blaine, "What gives man?"

"Why didn't you tell me Kurt was your brother?" he whispered, a blush burning over his cheeks as he replayed the short conversation he had just had with Kurt over again in his head and wondering big of a fool he had made out of himself.

"Stepbrother," Finn corrected, turning back to the game and pressing play, the machine gun noises picking up again as he added, "I told you guys my stepbrother and stepdad moved in."

Blaine rolled his eyes, like Finn didn't understand how big of a deal it was that _Kurt_ was living in his house with him. "But you didn't tell me that your stepbrother was Kurt! Kurt _the Warbler soloist_."

"I think Blaine has the hots for your stepbrother," Puck said much louder than Blaine would've liked, nudging Finn with his elbow before asking Mike, "Chang, is he blushing? I bet he's blushing."

"Shut up Puck!" Blaine whispered, as he blushed even redder, looking over his shoulder. Any minute Kurt would walk in, hear them talking about him and would be so offended that he would never talk to Blaine again. He just knew it.

Mike smiled at Blaine before nodding. "He's blushing alright."

Blaine brought the notepad to his face, falling back further into the chair, wishing it would just swallow him whole. But before he could sink into the leather, Finn was calling out, "Hey Kurt! Come here!" Blaine shot up, back straight as he looked over at Finn, eyes wide as he shook his head whispering, "Finn what are you doing? Don't say anything to him I'm sorry I won't interrupt your-"

"You called?" Blaine stopped talking as Kurt spoke again, sinking back into the chair and avoiding the Warbler's eyes at all costs.

Finn paused the game again and looked over at Blaine, smiling at him before looking up at Kurt, nodding at Blaine as he said, "I was just telling Blaine here all about your brochure things from all those Broadway plays you went to see when the Warblers went to Nationals last year and he said he'd love to see them."

Blaine looked over at Finn, the look in his eyes asking _why would you do this to me?, what did I ever do to you?_ as Kurt replied, "They're called _playbills_, Finn." There was a slight pause and Blaine turned to face Kurt, waiting for the beautiful boy to make up some excuse as to why he couldn't show Blaine, or maybe even flat out say he didn't want to. Instead, he was greeted with a small smile and a nod of Kurt's head as the boy gestured towards where Blaine assumed the stairs to the second story of the house were, "If you really want to see them, I'd be happy to show you."

A huge smile broke over Blaine's face as he nodded, speaking a little too excitedly as he responded, "Yes, yes I'd love to see them!"

"Great," Kurt said, laughing a little again and Blaine could guess that Kurt was laughing at his enthusiasm, but he didn't care. He liked to hear Kurt laugh, even if he was the one causing it. "Let me just grab some water and I'll show you up," Kurt nodded, calling over his shoulder as he disappeared back into the kitchen, "Did you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Blaine responded, checking to make sure Kurt was out of sight again before turning to face the other boys, each and every one of them grinning at him with a smug smile. He rolled his eyes, blushing as he whispered at them, "You guys are the worst. The absolute worst."

They laughed, mocking Blaine's whisper and taunting him with kissy faces. He rolled his eyes again, turning towards where Kurt had gone into the kitchen. From behind him, he could hear someone talking, most likely Puck, saying, "I bet it'll take him two months before he asks that Kurt guy on a proper date."

Before he could turn around and protest, Kurt was coming out of the kitchen with a reusable water bottle in one hand and a copy of Vogue in the other. He smiled at Blaine and nodded towards the place he had gestured to earlier, encouraging Blaine to follow him as he led the way. Blaine gave one last glance over to the boys, who were exchanging bets on who would ask who out first and how long it would take, before following Kurt, clearing his throat as he said, "So, um, tell me about your trip to New York."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Free Your Mind (And The Rest Will Follow) (Part 2)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T/underage drinking  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Klaine AU/charcter swap where Kurt was the lead soloist of The Warblers, and Blaine was the one getting bullied at McKinley._ It's time, kiddos! Time for the Rachel Berry house party, of course! Blaine brings his friend (and crush) Kurt Hummel to the New Directions party.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: I changed a lot to fit this AU, but the concept is the same and, hello, that's why it's an AU. Also, this is un-betaed, so excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee, the characters from Glee, etc. etc.  
><strong>AN:** Thanks to everyone who read Part 1. Originally it was supposed to be a one-shot, and then everyone said such nice things, so I was going to develop it or make it more WIP, but school caught up with me before I could put anything new out. But summer is here, and here is something new! If people still have interest, I have plenty of ideas for this verse, so if you would like more, make sure to favorite/review. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Well this is…quaint," Kurt Hummel mused quietly as he unwrapped the knitted scarf from his neck, his eyebrows furrowing together in sincere concern as he added, "Did that sound pretentious? I'm sorry, I'm doing it again."<p>

Blaine Anderson, who was at Kurt's side as they descended the stairs into Rachel Berry's basement, shook his head, offering his hands out as he said, "No, no, I like the way you speak. It's eloquent." Kurt looked at Blaine's hands, raising an expressive eyebrow in curiosity and Blaine ducked his head, laughing softly with embarrassment as he said, "M'sorry, I was wondering if I could take your coat."

The lines of confusion on Kurt's face smoothed away with that knowledge, and he nodded, slipping out of his designer coat and laying it in Blaine's arms, his scarf following suit. As their feet left the last step and made contact with the basement floor, Rachel flittered over to them in an excited hysteria. "Blaine, you're here," she called, leaning in and kissing his cheek happily before stepping back to examine his guest. "And Kurt Hummel, lead vocalist of the Dalton Academy Warblers," she greeted him, although with far less enthusiasm.

"Don't worry Miss Rachel Berry," he said smoothly, one hand extending in a gesture of peace, "I'm completely off the clock." Rachel eyed him for a moment before slipping her hand in to his and shaking it. Kurt glanced from Rachel to Blaine and back again with a friendly smile on his face, "I'm here to have fun with all the people my step brother speaks so highly of."

From across the room, Puck's voice joked, "Alright, Blaine and his date are _finally_ here, let's get started!" Blaine looked over to shoot Puck a warning glance, but the mohawked teen was already gathering a stack of red Solo cups and a couple of mysterious looking bottles. "Circle up, ladies and gents, it's time to party," he commanded, gesturing towards the middle of the room where furniture had been pushed back against the wall. Blaine chanced a look over at Kurt, worrying that Kurt might be offended by Puck's forward nature, but instead, Kurt was striding over to where Puck was pointing, Rachel on his arm as he chirped, "I always arrive fashionably late."

Blaine smiled, his cheeks flushing as he admired Kurt's self-confidence. He took his and Kurt's coats to a room designated for personal belonging before returning to where everyone was circling about. A spot was open between Puck and Finn, but before he could get to the floor, Puck and Finn started shifting around the circle, pushing people slightly and jumping over others to rearrange the seating. When they finally settled down, other members of the New Directions calling and scolding the boys, a spot was opened right between Kurt and Brittney. Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was trying to appear carefree and trying not to start scolding Finn and Puck along with the rest of the group. The Warbler smiled and patted the ground next to him, teasing, "Come on now, I won't bite."

Blaine blushed and sat down, ignoring the small laughter coming from where Puck and Finn had settled on the other side of the circle. Once the commotion had died down, Puck reached for his stack of Solo cups and started passing them out, "Alright, cups for everyone. We're going to start with a drinking game to loosen some of you up."

When Brittney passed him a cup, he passed it along to Kurt, who looked at Blaine curiously. "You don't drink?" Kurt asked, his tone more genuinely curious than condescending. Blaine shrugged sheepishly, mumbling, "Well I'm driving you home, so I don't want to drink and drive." Kurt suddenly seemed as if he felt guilty, and he offered the cup back to Blaine, saying, "If you want to, I can drive." Blaine shook his head, pushing the cup gently back towards Kurt, "It's okay." Kurt smiled at him for a moment before nodding and turning back to the circle, where Puck had started speaking.

"-and it's called I never because," Puck stopped mid-sentence, looking at Blaine and frowning, "Somebody get Ponyboy a cup so he can play."

Kurt turned to Blaine at the nickname, laughing a little as he repeated, "Ponyboy? That's adorable."

Blaine blushed, smiling at Kurt before turning back to Puck, the smile fading as he scowled at Puck. "Designated driver," he said, nodding as if that was enough to get him off the hook. Puck shook his head, saying, "Well you have to be drinking something to play. Rach, do you have a water bottle or something?"

Within a matter of moments, everyone had a red Solo cup filled half way with liquor, except Blaine, who had a water bottle. "Now, the rules are easy enough," Puck said, eyes scanning the circle as he elaborated, "We go around the circle, and each person says "I never" and then something they've never done before. If someone else in the circle _has_ done that thing, then they have to drink. Got it?"

Some still looked confused, asking Puck questions, but Kurt silenced them, speaking up. "For example," he said, raising his cup slightly to get their attention, "if it's my turn, and I say I've never gone to public school, then all of you would have to drink, because you all have gone to public school." The group nodded their heads in understanding, and he smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Well? Drink up, New Directions."

Rachel tried to contest, but Puck nodded, "You heard the man, he took his turn. Bottoms up, bitches."

They all started to take sips of their drinks, and Kurt elbowed Blaine, winking as he teased quietly, "That means you too, Ponyboy."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Blaine asked, lifting the water bottle to his lips and taking a sip. Kurt shook his head, laughing as he said, "Not on your life."

The group went completely around the circle, each person revealing something about their self in the process. Whether it was as simple as never missing a day of school, to never having kissed someone, drinks were being poured on nearly every round. Blaine paid close attention to what Kurt did or didn't drink too. When Mercedes' turn came and she uttered the words "I've never been kissed", Blaine watched nearly everyone take a drink. Of course that was normal. It was expected that people their age would have kissed someone by now, but his bottle stayed on the ground. He peeked over at Kurt's hands, expecting someone as gorgeous and talented as Kurt to have been kissed before. But Kurt's drink stayed put, just as Blaine's did. Blaine stared back down at his water bottle, suddenly feeling as if he had intruded on something very private.

After everyone had taken their turn, they were released from the circle. The ice had been broken, the drinks were flowing, and the group was ready to party. Someone found the stereo and started playing songs that had each teen up and dancing. Blaine was the only one still sober at this point and while some managed to be able to handle their liquor others were completely lost. At some point, Blaine had managed to slip away from the excitement of the center of the room and observed silently. He watched Kurt twirl about and shake his hips effortlessly, mingling with the other members of the New Directions so easily. Blaine wished he could just approach Kurt right in that moment, put his hands on Kurt's hips and dance with him for the rest of the night; but that wasn't the kind of guy Blaine was. He didn't take advantage of people, especially not people he liked, and he wasn't going to start with the guy he thought he was falling in love with.

"Having fun?" A voice spoke from Blaine's side, and he turned to see Finn standing next to him. The tall boy nodded towards the dance floor, asking, "Why don't you just go out there, pull him away from those girls, and just dance with him?"

Blaine looked over at Finn, shrugging and turning his eyes back to Kurt. "He's not going to remember in the morning," Blaine said quietly, his eyes connecting with Kurt's brilliant blues for a moment before he cast his gaze down at his feet. "If I'm going to do something with him, I want it to be something he remembers," he looked back over at Finn, shaking his head and adding, "I want it to be memorable. For both of us."

"Oh, God, I forgot, you're the romantic," Finn let out a groaning noise, shaking his head in exasperation, but letting out a small laugh to let Blaine know he was joking. There was a nudge at his arm as he looked to see Finn leaning over, speaking softly, "I get it, it's nice of you. Kinda lame, but nice." He straightened up, taking a sip from his cup and nodding. There was a brief moment of silence before Finn spoke again. "And Kurt will appreciate that," Finn said as he started to walk away, a loud laugh leaving his lips as he added, "If you ever get around to making your move."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Finn walked away, laughing to play it off, but frowning to himself as soon as Finn was out of his sight. Ever since Blaine had embarrassed himself in front of the New Direction's guys and Kurt at the Hummel-Hudson house, Finn and Puck had been relentless about Blaine making his move on Kurt. While the enthusiasm and support was appreciated, he couldn't help but feel completely inexperienced and embarrassed whenever they made comments or pushed him to "make a move" on Kurt. Blaine preferred romantics to bluntness; he preferred extravagantly planned dates to overused pickup lines or, God forbid, random hook ups. His biggest problem with being so romantically invested was the fear of doing something extravagant and excessive only to be rejected, not only embarrassing his self, but ruining their friendship in the process.

"Hey you!" A musical voice pulled Blaine out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Kurt giggling as he took a sip from his cup. Blaine winced a little at the sight, wondering how much Kurt had already drunk and how much he planned on continuing to drink. "Hey you," Blaine replied, although not as enthusiastically. His eyes went to his own water bottle and carefully, he took Kurt's cup and replaced it with his water, asking, "Are you having fun?"

"Lots of fun," Kurt nodded, a new fit of giggles erupting as he almost lost his balance. Blaine reached out to catch him, arm instinctively wrapping around Kurt's waist and holding him up. "Oh!" Kurt let out a surprised little sound before giggling and leaning into Blaine's side, pressing his face to Blaine's shoulder and exclaiming, "My hero!"

Blaine smiled a little, partly because drunk Kurt was somewhat amusing and partly because he liked the warmth of Kurt tucked into his side. But as soon as he felt Kurt's arms snaking around his neck, his smile faded. Kurt lifted his head to smile at Blaine, eyes crinkling as he seemed to examine Blaine's face. Blaine started to say Kurt's name, attempting to caution Kurt that he was very drunk and whatever he was thinking of doing was probably not what he really wanted to do, but was cut off by Kurt tilting his head, and saying softly, "You're really cute, you know."

It wasn't a question, and Blaine didn't want to argue with Kurt, so he just nodded, mumbling a thank you just loud enough for Kurt to hear. Blaine tried to take his arm away from Kurt's waist, but the Warbler shook his head, closing his eyes and swaying into Blaine's touch. "Kurt," Blaine said, his tone begging the other boy not to torture him this way, but Kurt didn't stop. His eyes fluttered open as he continued to sway; and even intoxicated, Blaine couldn't help but marvel at the clarity of the blue of Kurt's eyes. There was so much honesty, integrity, and bravery behind his eyes, and Blaine wished more than anything that he had the courage to ask Kurt out on a date. Of course, now was not the time for such thoughts, because even if he did, he certainly wouldn't be asking now.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, and Blaine could have sworn that Kurt's eyes were sober in the moment that he asked, "Do you want to kiss me?"

Blaine was frozen and his heart was stopped. There was no right answer to the question Kurt had asked him. If he said no, he would be lying, and if there was anyone in the world he didn't want to lie to, it was Kurt. However, if he said yes, Kurt would think that Blaine wanted to kiss him in this moment, and quite frankly, that wasn't true either. Blaine didn't want to take Kurt's first kiss from him while he was drunk. Even if it wasn't with him, Blaine wanted Kurt's first kiss to be special, and this certainly wouldn't be very special. Not to mention, he himself had not had a first kiss, and as much as he would love for Kurt to be his first, he didn't want to take advantage of him in order to get it.

So Blaine, in his usual way, did what was right. Looking into Kurt's eyes, he brought his free hand to Kurt's cheek, just in case Kurt tried to move forward, "I want to kiss you Kurt, I do." Just as he anticipated, Kurt started to lean in, licking his lips as he did, and Blaine shook his head, stroking his thumb over Kurt's cheek and saying quietly, "But not like this. I want to kiss you when it's right. I want to kiss you when it will mean something to both of us. I want to kiss you after I ask you out on a real date. I want to kiss you after I ask if I can be your boyfriend. But not like this."

Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's for some sort of alcohol induced exaggerated reaction, but instead, his reaction was calm and collected. He lowered his eyes, dropped his hands from around Blaine's neck to around his waist, and pulled himself into Blaine's arms, ducking his head into Blaine's neck. "That's the most nicest thing anyone has ever said to me ever," Kurt slurred softly into Blaine's skin, and it took all of Blaine's self control not to back track and change his mind. "You can be my boyfriend any day," Kurt nodded, pulling away from Blaine's neck and looking him in the eyes, asking, "Okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said halfheartedly, knowing that this conversation would be futile tomorrow. He offered Kurt a smile and nodded back towards the others, suggesting, "Why don't you go back and dance with them?"

The Kurt from before-the one that was giggling and dancing and singing with the rest of the New Directions- seemed to have vanished completely, leaving behind a quiet, clinging boy in his place. "I want to stay here with you," Kurt mumbled, pressing his ear to Blaine's chest, adding, "Where I can hear your heartbeat."

Blaine sighed, his free hand falling around Kurt's body and coming to rest at his lower back with the other. The thought of how they must look didn't even cross his mind until Blaine looked up and saw Finn across the room grinning stupidly and throwing him a thumbs-up. Blaine rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Kurt, who seemed to be falling asleep against his chest. "How about I take you home, hm?" Blaine said, without a response. A little louder now, he put his hands on Kurt's hips to gently push him off as he asked, "Do you want me to take you home Kurt?"

A mumble and a nod were enough confirmation for Blaine. He slipped his hand around Kurt's waist so that the boy could lean against him as he started to escort him out of the party. Kurt did the same, although with a little less coordination, and Blaine smiled a little when he felt Kurt's hand gripping at his waist. Blaine made their way across the room, telling everyone they had had a great time, but Kurt really needed to get home. Rachel retrieved their coats and Blaine found a way to hold those as well. Handshakes and hugs and kisses were exchanged until finally they were walking out of Rachel's house and towards Blaine's car. Kurt started humming a melody to Blaine, and Blaine sang softly along, making up words to the indistinguishable tune. The lyrics off the top of Blaine's head, mostly about Kurt and his beautiful blue eyes, seemed to make Kurt content, and they were both settled into Blaine's car in no time.

There was a happy smile on Kurt's face as Blaine pulled away from Rachel's house, but within a matter of moments he was looking at Blaine with a look of complete fear and terror. Blaine almost stopped the car when he saw it, glancing worriedly back and forth from the road to Kurt. "What, Kurt, what is it, what's wrong?" he asked, wondering what had caused such a change.

"I can't go home," he muttered, so soft and so slowed that Blaine almost didn't hear him. That problem was solved when the volume of his voice rose and he started shaking his head frantically, saying, "Blaine I can't go I can't go home my dad will kill me."

Blaine looked wide-eyed at the boy, still focusing half his attention on the road at any given time. "Where else am I supposed to take you?"

Kurt hadn't seemed to think of the possibility that he would have to go somewhere else, and he truly thought about it for a good minute before turning completely in his seat to face Blaine, saying, "Your house."

"My house?" Blaine said incredulously, shaking his head almost immediately and explaining, "Kurt I don't think that's a very good idea at all because-"

Kurt's hand shot out to grab Blaine's, Kurt taking a few extra seconds to focus his coordination on wrapping his fingers around Blaine's and squeezing. "Please," Kurt said, small and hopeless, and Blaine knew that there was no way he could say no. His parents wouldn't be up at this hour anyway, and if they had questions in the morning, well, he would have to deal with that in the morning.

It was a short drive to Blaine's house, much shorter than it would have been to Kurt's. When they arrived, Blaine went to Kurt's side and helped him out, instructing him, "Now you're going to have to be really quiet, I don't want to wake up my parents."

Kurt nodded, his finger going to his lip as he muttered, "I'll be as quiet as a mouse. Even quieter than the quietest mouse." Blaine nodded, slipping his arm back around Kurt's waist and helping him into the house. Kurt whispered niceties about Blaine's house as Blaine ushered the taller boy up to his room, hoping to God that his parents wouldn't wake up and come to investigate the noise. They made it to his room without any parent sightings, so they were clear on that front until morning. He sat Kurt on his bed while he went to his closet, looking for pajamas that were too long for him that might fit Kurt. When he located them, he brought them to Kurt, placing them in his lap as he said, "Here, you can wear these."

Blaine turned around out of courtesy when Kurt stood up, expecting to hear the sound of Kurt falling down or struggling as he changed, but hearing none. He figured if there was anything Kurt was good at regardless of the condition he was in, it was clothes. The sound of the boy crawling into his bed told him it was fair for him to turn around. He collected Kurt's clothes off the floor and folded them, placing them on a chair for safekeeping. Kurt had chatted all the way to Rachel's about his outfit, and Blaine didn't want it to get ruined.

Once Blaine had changed into pajamas too, he started to retrieve an extra blanket, informing a sleepy Kurt that he would be sleeping on the ground, and that if Kurt needed anything, _anything_, Blaine would be right there. There was no response, and Blaine just assumed that Kurt had fallen asleep, but moments later, there was a soft cry like a kitten that had strayed too far from the rest of the litter, followed by Kurt mumbling, "You can't sleep on the floor." Blaine started to protest, but Kurt added, "If you sleep on the floor, I sleep on the floor too."

Blaine huffed at Kurt's stubbornness, but obliged Kurt, going to the empty side of the bed and hesitating, asking, "Am I just supposed to sleep next to you?" Kurt huffed in return, as if it was obvious, before saying softly, "Duh."

Something about the way Kurt spoke made Blaine smile, and he shook his head, not quite believing that he was actually climbing into bed with Kurt Hummel, lead vocalist of the Dalton Warblers and object of his affection for months now. Once he was in bed, his own bed, he turned away from Kurt, assuming that was the best way to sleep in this situation. Apparently, he assumed wrong.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, his finger poking Blaine's back as he said, "hey, turn around."

Blaine sighed, rolling over so that they were face to face. Kurt smiled, satisfied that Blaine had done as he asked. "That's better," Kurt slurred, his hand coming to Blaine's cheek. A big smile pulled over Kurt's face and he shut his eyes, letting out a content sigh, as well as the words, "Stay gold Ponyboy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Free Your Mind (And The Rest Will Follow) (Part 3)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Klaine AU/charcter swap where Kurt was the lead soloist of The Warblers, and Blaine was the one getting bullied at McKinley._ It's the morning after Rachel Berry's house party, and Blaine wakes up to find Kurt in his bed.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Un-betaed, as per usual. Some hangover sickness stuff, in case that grosses you out. Also cliff hangers and fluff and stuff.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee, the characters from Glee, etc. etc.  
><strong>AN:** Thanks to everyone who is reading this little story of mine. I'm doing my best to update it, and I keep having some fun ideas, so hopefully, as long as you still want it, I'll still be updating it. If you could favorite or review the story, that would be really great, and thanks for reading!

Blaine woke up to the feeling of someone in his arms. It was hard to say how he knew this feeling when he had never experienced it before, but in the first hazy moments of waking up, he knew it perfectly. It was warm and it was kind and it was something he never wanted to end. But as he continued to blink his eyes open, the warnings being fired to his brain started to become clearer, and he started to wonder what was so wrong about the situation. From what he could see, the boy he had his arm wrapped around was sleeping peacefully, his soft brown hair slightly mussed from moving in his sleep. There was a soft stirring noise from the boys lips and he moved his body back into Blaine's and for the briefest of moments, Blaine could only think of turning the boy in his arms and waking him with kisses.

Then it all sunk in. The soft noises, the perfect porcelain skin, the lush brown hair. The boy in his arms was Kurt Hummel, lead soloist of the Dalton Warblers, and the position they were in now was not the one they had fallen asleep in.

It took a huge amount of self-control not to jump back from Kurt and scramble off the bed like his instincts were telling him too. The sane part of him, however frantic it was right now, was telling him that if he did that, it would only wake Kurt, and things would be much worse if his guest awoke to him screaming and trying to flee the bed.

So, as quietly and calmly as he could, he tried to pull his arms away from where they were wrapped around Kurt's waist. Every time Kurt started to stir, Blaine froze, hoping that Kurt wouldn't wake up and scream, thinking Blaine was trying to take advantage of him or something terrible like that. After a few minutes, Blaine was finally free of his hold around Kurt and he moved more towards his side of his bed, sitting up and letting his head fall back against the headboard with a sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what he was supposed to do next. Before he could come up with something, Kurt was moving, more so than before.

Blaine looked over, watching Kurt wake up. First, his eyes squeezed shut, as if he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't really waking up, before they relaxed, still closed. His body started to shift under the blankets, his limbs stretching out and his hand coming up to his face and rubbing there. Finally, he opened one eye, looking around. For a few moments, Blaine could see the confusion as to where he was, followed by a sudden realization and attempt to remember. He tried to sit up quickly, but winced and muttered curses under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Blaine said instinctively, not realizing that Kurt hadn't even noticed him yet. Kurt turned to face him and he let out a small yelp before clasping his hand over his mouth and wincing again. He groaned and rubbed at his forehead, cursing again, and Blaine realized that the pain he was wincing from must be the hangover from the night before.

Kurt whispered something and Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, leaning in and asking quietly, "What did you say?"

"Is there a bathroom I could use?" Kurt asked quickly and quietly. Blaine pointed at the door on the other side of the room, thanking God he had chosen the only bedroom in the house besides the master with an attached private bathroom. The last thing he needed was for his mom or dad to walk in on Kurt in the hallway bathroom.

Kurt got out of bed with another wincing gasp and hurried to the room, closing the door behind him. What followed next was a noise that made Blaine feel a pang of guilt. It was the retching noise of someone vomiting and Blaine instantly scolded himself for not taking better care of Kurt at the party, for letting him drink so much he would be sick. Blaine bit his lip, contemplating what exactly he should be doing in this situation. The gentleman in him was telling him to go and make sure Kurt was okay. He stood, making his way over to the closed door and opening it while softly asking, "Kurt?"

He found the Warbler with his forehead pressed to the sparkling clean toilet seat, and he winced at the sight of the boy slumped over. "Don't look at me," Kurt said quietly, sniffing a little as he said, "I look-" The thought was interrupted by another retching noise and the boy leaned over the toilet more, throwing up again. Blaine, without much thought, went to where Kurt was slumped over and kneeled down, quickly running his hands through Kurt's hair to get it off his forehead.

"It's okay Kurt, you're okay," Blaine said softly as Kurt was sick. When the boy stopped and brought his face up from the bowl, Blaine discretely moved his hand from Kurt's hair to flush the toilet, trying not to let his guilt show too much.

"I look gross," Kurt completed his thought, sniffing again and Blaine thought the boy might start crying.

Blaine shook his head, pushing the hair from Kurt's forehead again and looking into those brilliant blue eyes that gleamed with the possibility of tears. "You don't look gross, you never look gross," Blaine said softly, nodding with sincerity as he added, "You always look beautiful to me."

Kurt blinked his eyes, a flush of color rising on his cheeks as he cast his eyes down, a small smile playing at his lips. "You're lying," Kurt accused, although his tone had a hint of the playful enigma Blaine was used to hearing.

Blaine smiled reassuringly and shook his head, his hand falling to rest behind Kurt's ear as he said, "And you're stunning. Absolutely stunning."

The comment managed to get a small laugh out of Kurt, although that hadn't been Blaine's intention when speaking. He had only been telling the truth, but if that helped Kurt feel better, than Blaine was fine. Kurt let out a sigh and pressed his cheek to the seat of the toilet, his eyes closing. Blaine kept his hand cupping Kurt's face, his thumb rubbing slightly over his cheek. The motion seemed to be calming Kurt, and in turn, calming Blaine as well.

"So did I do anything stupid last night?" Kurt asked a small smile playing on his lips as he demanded, "And don't you lie to me Anderson."

Blaine started to laugh at Kurt, trying to think of how to put into words what Kurt had done during the party. Of course, nothing bad had happened, but Kurt had come onto him while drunk, and it would be improper of him to leave that out. Before he could say anything though, Kurt's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Blaine, asking seriously, "We didn't…did we?"

"Didn't…?" Blaine repeated, confused as to what Kurt wondered what they did or didn't do. But then he thought back to they had woken up, in Blaine's bed without their clothes from the previous night on. "Oh!" Blaine said a little loudly, which caused Kurt to wince. He softened his tone and shook his head, "Oh no no no no we didn't do anything like that. We didn't do anything at all." He raised his hand, nodding and saying quietly, "Scout's honor."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes again, exhaling, "Good." Swallowing, he continued in a way that was painfully awkward, "Not that it would be…terrible to do…that with you, I've just never-"

"Me neither," Blaine said, cutting him off to spare them both from that conversation. "Besides, I would never take advantage of someone while they were drunk," Blaine said matter-of-factly, shrugging and saying, "It just wouldn't be right."

That statement brought a small smile back to Kurt's lips, and the Warbler mused, "You are really special Blaine. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you."

Blaine's heart soared at the compliment, before he realized that might not exactly be a compliment. "That's a good thing, right?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows knitted together as his thumb still lazily stroked Kurt's flawless skin.

"Yes," Kurt laughed softly, "Yes that's a very good thing."

"Good," Blaine smiled down at him. The next few minutes passed without a sound from either of them, Kurt resting on the toilet's seat as Blaine stroked his face soothingly. The silence was comfortable and Blaine thought that Kurt was already feeling better, seeing as he wasn't puking anymore. After a long while, Kurt confirmed Blaine's suspicions, sitting up from the toilet and saying, "I think I'm alright now."

Blaine nodded, standing up and offering his hand down to Kurt. The Warbler took his hand, and Blaine asked, "Are you sure? Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

Kurt smiled at him sweetly, but shook his head. "I'm sure. I'm just going to splash some water on my face, if you don't mind," he said, pulling himself up with the help of Blaine. Blaine motioned to the sink and Kurt nodded thanks. The boy went to the sink and turned the water on, glancing up at the mirror with a frown. "You are such a dirty liar, Blaine Anderson," Kurt addressed him as his hands went to his face, pulling and pushing here and there as he examined himself. "I look atrocious."

Blaine went to stand at his side, glancing in the mirror and shaking his head. "I just don't see it," Blaine said in pretend exasperation. "I mean, I see a wonderful, gorgeous person, but I don't really see atrocious."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, laughing again as he leaned down to splash water over his face and run it through his hair. Blaine stepped back into his room, giving Kurt a moment of privacy to further compose himself. When Kurt stepped back into his room, he looked just as wonderful as ever, and Blaine had to stop himself from further showering Kurt with compliments. "I can't believe I let you see me like that," Kurt said, still speaking in hushed tones because of the hangover. He came lay down on Blaine's bed again, sighing as he closed his eyes and said, "So you didn't answer my question. Did I do anything stupid last night?"

Blaine hummed, sitting down at the foot of the bed as he, again, tried to think of what to tell Kurt. "Well, you obviously drank a lot. You danced and sang a lot too," Blaine nodded, shrugging and dropping his voice a little as he said, "You tried to kiss me."

Every muscle in Kurt's body seemed to tense as Blaine said those words, and Blaine bit his lip, wondering how Kurt would react to the news. Quietly, the other boy asked, "Did you let me?"

Blaine shook his head furiously, saying adamantly, "No no God no. I told you I'd never take advantage of you like that." He realized after the denial that that might have sounded harsh, and he added softly, "Not that kissing you would be terrible…it's just that I've never…"

"Me neither," Kurt replied softly, the same way Blaine had when they had discussed whether or not they had slept together. A quiet moment passed before Kurt sat up, turning to face Blaine and saying softly, "You're really special Blaine. You're so sweet and so respectful and so polite, and I just…I…"

Kurt's sentence trailed off and Blaine was left staring into Kurt's eyes, something in the beautiful blue tempting him, calling him, scolding him that now was the time to make his move. Now or never, do or die. They both seemed to lean in slightly, and Blaine could hear Kurt's breath hitch as they approached each other.

A shrill ring cut in and they both jumped apart, Blaine looking at the door expecting his parents to bust through with a bell screaming _"Not in our house!"_. The source of the ring was not his parents though, no, it was a sound coming from the chair across the room. Kurt cursed, his hand going to his forehead as he begged for the noise to stop. Blaine got up quickly to investigate, hoping to destroy the source of the noise that was causing Kurt pain. When he did finally locate the source of the noise, he was pulling Kurt's phone tucked into the pocket of his coat. Blaine pulled it out and saw a text message from Finn blaring on the screen. He opened the message to stop the noise, finding a message that asked where he was and when he would be home. It said something about Finn covering for him, but he had to get home as soon as possible because his father was growing suspicious.

Kurt asked him to read the message out loud, and Blaine did, wincing at the words as he read them. There was a groan from the bed and Kurt got up, running his hands over his face and saying, "I have to get home. Damn it, I have to get home."

"I can take you," Blaine offered, the rush from the moment they had been having on the bed slowly receding as he watched Kurt in distress. "Your clothes are right here," Blaine said, gesturing to the folded clothes on the chair and adding, "I can take you as soon as your dressed, if you want."

Kurt went to the chair and picked up the folded clothes, smiling at them and then at Blaine. "Thank you so much Blaine, you are just," Kurt let out a sigh, not finishing the sentence as he reached up and touched Blaine's cheek softly before hurrying to the bathroom and changing. Blaine changed as well, trying to get his mind off the fact that he had had a perfect opportunity and that his timing was really the worst.

The bathroom door opened as Blaine found a shirt and he looked over, catching Kurt staring at him as he turned the shirt right side out. "Sorry," Blaine mumbled, pulling the shirt on quickly, before nodding at the pajamas in Kurt's hand, telling him that he could put them on the bed. Without too many words, they made their way out of the house. It seemed that his parents had gone out for a business brunch (another lucky break for Blaine) so getting out was much easier than expected.

The ride to Kurt's house was relatively quiet, the radio playing softly so as not to disturb Kurt in his still fragile state. Neither boy brought up the almost kiss, although it was the only thing on Blaine's mind. When they did arrive at Kurt's house, Blaine turned the car off before exiting the car. Even though Kurt insisted Blaine didn't have to walk him to the door, Blaine saw it as the right thing to do. They walked quietly up to the door, Blaine's eyes glancing over every other step to look at Kurt. When they reached the front door, Blaine put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, smiling as he said, "Well thank you for coming to the party. I think everyone had fun meeting you and had a really good time."

Kurt smiled, laughing softly and nodding. The conversation lulled to a silence again for a few moments as Kurt looked from Blaine to the front door and back. Blaine watched the boy as he seemed to be thinking over something, keeping the smile on his face as he did. With a smile, Kurt blushed and looked at his feet before looking up at Blaine, saying quietly, "Thank you for everything Blaine. I really appreciate it. You are the truest gentleman I know and I…I…" Kurt seemed to be searching for words, but instead of finding them, he leaned in quickly and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, a wild flush of color playing over both boys' cheeks. "Goodbye Blaine. I'll text you," Kurt said hurriedly, throwing in a quick wave as he opened the door and dashed inside.

Blaine stood at Kurt's front door for a good few moments, a warmth like no other spreading all through his body even though it was almost snowing outside. When he finally found his legs again, he started the walk back to the car with his hands in his pockets and a huge smile on his face.


End file.
